A Meeting of Fate
by Ozzma105
Summary: Bella s Best friends have found her a perfect match. But will Bella Let herself become involved. this is my First F/F so go easy on me. I plan on writing Much more. Human... B/E, A/J, R/Em
1. A chance Meeting

There are a lot of things that i have been through in my life. Between the divorce of my parents and and the huge divide that is between my dad and I, I never really put much faith in love or even the idea

that one day it would be my turn to fall in love. so needless to say. I wasn't looking for it when Love found is my story. My story of the way love found me.

2 Years ago i was a normal 22yr old Working a 9-5 job at a local Electronic box store, I lived with my best friends in the entire world Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale in Washington state in Seattle to be more exact and things were going OK for us. The girls were both involved in new relationships so i was always the person they went to when that had new news about their dates and there romantic moments and i was glad that they came to me no matter what they were talking about, I was Just content on being me for awhile.

But on one day in September things all started to get complicated.

_Flashback to where it all began_

"Bella, HELLO, Earth to Bella, can you go on your lunch yet?" Alice was standing infront my my counter snapping her fingers in my face trying to get my attention.

" Im sorry Alice..I was Zoning. yea Lets go. You have any ideas on what you want"

" Well Rose wanted Something different so we were thinking about the new Mexican resturant across the street"

Now Alice wasn't that great of a secret keeper so i could tell that there was something odd about her mood today.. She seems Exceptionally excited and i couldn't figure out why.

" So where are the boys?" I asked.

-- Alice and Rose were Usually quite attached to their guys since they got together a few months ago. Jasper and Emmett Cullen were brothers that they met at a club back in July. Once Alice set eyes on Jasper that was it, She had to have him, and so after Alice and Jasper got to talking, she introduced Rose to Emmett and again that was history as they say. The Boys were great for Alice and Rose, it seemed to really make them happy and i was happy for them. I knew that they had another bother that lived in New york as some big wig in a music production company, but other then that he wasn't mentioned too much in conversation until last week when Alice told me that he was moving back home to Washington to head up a new office here in town and honestly i didn't think much about it.

" Now Bella, You have to not get mad at me.. But... Rose and i have Kinda .. Sorta.. Thought it would be nice if we maybe set you up in a blind date....." She looked at me through squinted eyes and a bashful smile... trying to Judge my reaction

All i could do i stare at her. This hadn't been the first time that her and Rose have tried to set me up. Last month they introduced me to a guy Jasper knew named Jacob. He was nice enough but i just didn't feel like it was something i could develop more then a friendship. We have all hung out a few times since, Alice`s wish full thinking, but that's it.

" Alice.. i thought that we have had this conversation before.. No more trying to set bella up.. Dont you remember???" although i knew it was a wasted try, i was hoping that she would just give in.

" Bella, Please be nice.. I know what we talked about but i really think youll approve of him.. You remember about Jasper and emmett`s brother? well he`s here and he doesnt know anyone really. SO... I was hoping you could just spend some time with him.. Please, Please, Please.. Ill be in debt to you forever... ill even do the dishes.. For a week.. I promise.." She was giving me her Pixie like smile with her pleading eyes It was so hard to be mad at her when she was like that.

" Alice.. Let me clock out and we can get outta here..Ill be right back" I walked to the Break room and just stood there for a second .. trying to get my thoughts together. How was i going to get through this lunch without wanting to run away screaming. Im sure their bother was a nice enough guy, But i just wasn't the " Relationship" i didn't want to waste my time or the time of this guy. At least i wont be the 5th wheel for lunch.

I punched out and as i walking out I ran into Mike, the store manager.

" Hey Bella, You going to lunch"

" yea mike ill be back in an hour"

" well actually, We are kinda slow and over hours, You wanna just take the rest of the day off"

"Bella would love to talk the rest of the day off Mike" Alice snuck up behind me and answered him for me

" Uhmm Yea Mike.. I guess i will take the rest of the day off .. thanks i think"

Alice and i headed out the door and walked over to our cars. and as I pushed my bag into the car Alice came up grabbed my arm and pulled me from my car.

"Bella your driving with me, and i have a change of clothes in the back seat, You can change while were driving over" Her New Volvo had really dark tinted windows so i wasn't worried about indecent exposure, I was worried about the outfit she picked out for me wear, Alice has had a shopping problem since Ive known her and she has tried to keep me as her personal life size barbie doll. I usually can get out of her incisive primping but i doubt i was going to be able to get out of this. So i hopped into the back seat and Alice got into the driver seat and we drive over to the restaurant where in sure im Guenna get an ear full because it was taking longer then Alice thought to get me decent. As we started out of the car her phone started to ring.

" Jasper we are right out side, We`ll be in in a second,"

" I know i know.. it took a little bit longer then i thought"

" Alright we are walking in now"

Alice closed her phone and walked toward the restaurant door and held it open for me. I was just able to see my reflection in the door. I was in a Much to short Jean Skirt ( Good thing i actually shaved my legs this morning.. that could have been bad) with a Royal Blue tank top. I can only imagine the name brand on the clothes but i tried not to think to hard about it because all my attention needed to be on my walking. Alice INSISTED on me wearing these 4inch heals that matched the color of the top. Although Alice knows I'm a bit of a klutz she wouldn't take no for an answer on the shoes. It was her way or no way. So as i walked through the door i decided i should head to the restroom for a quick check to see just how bad it really was.

" Alice ill be right there, I'm gunna run to the restroom. Order me a Coke and ill have what ever you order. OK"

" Ok.. But hurry the Boys are getting restless" Alice stalked off in the oposite direction toward the tables.

I Walked down a rather narrow hall toward the back of the restaurant and as i was almost to the woman's door I tripped over a rug that was on the floor and stumbled over and as I tried to grab the wall for support so i didn't totally fall flat on my face 2 hands came out of no where and grabbed my arms. I leaned right into the arms of this stranger.

" Oooff..Oh.. Oh Gosh.. Im sooo sorry.. Ugh..., Im such a Klutz. Im really sorry. Did i hurt you? As i look up for the first time i see this Bronze haired Green eyed man smiling a rather charming crooked smile.

" No really It`s fine. No harm done. Are you ok??" As he asked about how i was, i was able to stand up and back away a bit and get a better look at him. He was rather handsome.

" Uhmm.. yea im fine.. Im used to falling. i do it alot. Thanks for catching me though." I smiled a shy smile and began to walk around him to enter then restroom

" Yea no problem, Have a nice day" he waived slightly and walked away toward the front of the restaurant.

I stood in the bathroom looking at the mirror amazed that alice could put this outfit together and in her right mind think i would like this. But i guess if it`s only for a little bit i might as well not think about it and get it over with.. And as soon as we are home it`s Sweats and an over-sized t-shirt for me. So i decided id better get out there and have a nice afternoon. I walked out and back down the hallway toward the seating area, as i rounded the corned i saw Emmett Rose and Jasper sitting at the table in the back corner, I assumed alice was sitting on the other side of the table because i couldn't see her but as i got closer i realized that there was a familiar looking bronze haired person sitting back to me in the corner of the booth.

"BELLA" Emmett jumped out of his seat and picked me up in one of his hugely annoying Big bear hugs.

"Uh mm Em, Do you mind.. Kinda cant breath here." I said with a slight laugh in my voice

"Oh yea.. Sorry..Here sit.. " he Gestured to the seat next to my catcher.

"Bella, This is Jasper and My`s brother, Edward"

"Hi Again " I said it with a smile which seemed to confuse everyone.

"You two know each other?? How is that possible" Rose looked at me with a confused expression

Edward looked up at me and chuckled " well we sorta just ran into each other a few minutes ago.'

All of a sudden there was a loud laugh coming from Emmett.. " Ha Bella, Did you fall again"

" Yes as a matter of fact i did thank you, These silly shoes didnt help the situation at all... So yea I tripped and Edward happened to be there at the wrong moment and I fell right into him."

I Turned to sit and i reached over to Edward to shake his hand " Hi Edward, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you" He reached over to grab my hand

" Like Wise, It`s nice to finally meet you, My brothers and the girls have told me so much about you"

As the words were coming out of his mouth i couldn't help but notice that his hand was exceptionally soft and warm it was rather nice. But wait.. "TOLD ME SO MUCH ABOUT YOU"

I looked across the table to my friends faces and they all had a very satisfied smerk on their faces.

"Oh really.. Have they now..Im sure I have reason for fear. I can only imagine what these 4 have been saying" I Couldn't help but look at Alice.. I don't know how, But somehow i knew she was the ring leader of this whole operation.

" No really..Bella, all nice things..Scouts honor" He raised his other hand up as he still had my hand in a shake.

" Yea well.." Was all i could manage to get out.

We recieved our food rather quickly. and they all seemed to be eating sorta fast, i looked at the 4 of them trying to figured out what they were plannign

"it seems that Rose and I had forgotten that we had bought tickets to see a movie at 4 O`clock and so we were going to have to cut lunch a bit short." Emmett said with a sly smile.

" Oh yea.. Jaz and i have tickets too, Man I almost forgot. Good thing you were paying attention Emmett." with a slight wink at Emmet Alice started to push everyone out of her side of the booth.

Figures. It seems this just so happens to leave edward and myself with nothing else to do. So after shooting Alice a rather disapproving glare she threw me her car keys

" Bella, You wouldn't mind taking Edward to em and Jazz`s do ya? He hasnt gotten his car yet so he doesn't have a way to get around." Her smile was priceless. Like a kid at Christmas...

" If you woudnt mind that would be great Bella, but i wouldnt want to bother you or anything. if you...." Edward was looking at me as he was saying this and all i could see was Alice throwing me a pixie wink and cut him off mid sentence,

"No No Im sure she doesn't mind. Besides.. She`s off for the rest of the day so she doesn't have anything else to do.. Totally open.. " The sad thing about it was that she was right.. I really had nothing better to do..

" I dont mind at all. Really.. It`d be my pleasure" I Did a slight bow to kinda make a joke and almost tipped over in the process.. Only i missed grabbing onto the table and again was reached my a set of warm soft hands..

" Jee. your kind of a hazard aren't you ?" Edwards expression was thought full but humorous at the same time.

" Yup thats our Bells... She`s always falling over, or tripping on something, You should see her Hospital chart. she has a bigger file then an 90yr old. you should see it" Jaspers comment made everyone break out into laughter. everyone except Edward.

Still holding me up .. he began to stand up and when he was a bit too close for comfort he said " No worries.. Im sure they are just having fun.. I wont take it too seriously"

" Edward.. You dont understand.. Im completely serious.. " jaspers face was filled with humor " Lets see.. We`ve known her how long. Just a few months.. and she`s had 3 trips to the hospital due to her falling."

" Alright.. Enough.. Aren't you going to be late. No more making fun of Bella time.. Get Outta here" I was sure my face was bright red with embarrassment. and i leaned away from edward hoping he would started for the door. Luckily i didn't trip anymore i made it to the car safely.

I said goodbye to everyone and Edward and i got into the Volvo.

" So.. I hear this is a permanent move for you, Your brothers seem to be really excited to have you here" I tried to strike up a conversation. Something Non- Bella falling would be nice.

" Yea.. My company is opening a west coast office and they sent me here to get everything set up. Im glad to be home. I missed it here.. i even missed my brothers.. As weird as that is.. I know they are a pain in the butt.. But hey what are you gunna do right... Besides.. my mom has been after me to come home for awhile.. I think im her favorite " Edward let out a laugh and paused for a second.. " No.. but seriously.. Im really glad to be home. So .. You and the girls share an apartment right? That must be nice .. to have your friends right there all the time." He seemed interested in finding out a bit about me so i began to tell him a bit about me.. The truth anyway.. I wasn't sure what everyone else may have told him.

" Yea it`s mostly great. Alice Tends to try and turn my into her life size barbie, as you can see , this was all her.." I said with a sarcastic tone " But mostly it`s great. I couldn't ask for a better pair of friends."

I was begining to see some of the Cullen Boy charm. Edward and i talked just about the whole way to Emmett and Jaspers apartment, about random things, nothing really important, but he always seemed interested in what i was saying and would flash a rather handsome crooked smile during my explanation of why i have such a long list of hospital visits.I pulled into the apartment and parked the car close to the entrance. "well Im sure ill be seeing you rather soon. The boys spend more time at our house then here..and your more then welcome to join them of course, But im sure that doesn't sound the least bit interesting." I made a slight laugh " Either way. im sure ill see you around."

He held his hand out for the door handle paused and turned back towards me " Hey, Do you wanna come up, I dont have anything else to do and i wouldn't mind the company"

" Uhmm Sure.. Sounds Great" I shut the car off and got out. he seemed like a nice enough guy .. It might be fun .. it couldn't hurt to be around him a little bit longer. Besides he was rather nice to look at.


	2. falling

EPOV

The car ride to my brothers apartment was very plesent. Mostly because of the angel sitting next to me. Although we have only met an hour ago there was something about this girl that i couldnt put my finger on. But i had to find out more. I tried to keep her talking about herself. Her voice was almost intoxicating.

I havent had much luck with any type of relationship. Mostly short term dating but nothing was ever serious. The woman i seemed to date were all just so.. Not interesting... I couldnt seem to find a girl that was the complete pacakge. Beautiful, Smart, Caring, funny, they all fell short. But i was hoping that maybe moving back home to washington things would change. maybe not right away but change for the better in the relationship department. i didnt expect to from change so suddenly thought.

" Hey do you want to come up, I dont have anything else to do and I wouldnt mind the company" Wow did i really just say that.. I dont have anything else to do.. Sounds like a pitty invite... Jeez im an idiot..

" Uhmm Sure.. Sounds Great" said said with a smile. I help back a cheezy grin and got out of the car.

we walked into the building and i pushed the button for the elevator. we got in and i pushed the button for the 7th floor. after a few minutes we got to the floor and walked to the apartment door. I fumbled around my pockets trying to find the key Jasper had given me... What did i do with that key.... Crap.. Did i lose it.. " Oh no.. I think i dropped the key somewhere..Jasper handed it to me at the restaurant and i put it into my pocket.. But i must have lost it." Jee im sure i looked like such an idiot.

" No worries the boys keep a spare hidden in the plant in the corner of the hall.. " She walked back a few feet to a plant proped up againt the wall and lifter the corner up and there was a shinny brass key. : See.. Here it is. They put a key here for Rose or Alice. Just in case they needed to get in for something."

" Whew.. Your a life saver.. thanks" I reached out to her to grab the key, She held it flat in her hand and as i rent to pick it up i felt her soft hands and it sent a shiver down my spine. Not only was she Beautiful she was soft. Amazing.. I unlocked the door and held it open for her to step in. She walked past me and nodded her head in thanks. She smelt amazing too.. maybe asking her up here was a bad idea..

" So .. are you planning on staying here long or will you be getting a place of your own? " She was probably more familiar with the place then i was. Since ive only been here twice. She walked into the living room and sat down on a pulsh chair in the corner facing the front door where i was still standing.

" Yea.. I plan of getting a new place soon. It was really great of my brothers to take me in .. but i can only stand being the same place as them for so long ya know. Emmett tends to be a joker.. " I laughed thinking of all the times ive awoken with shaving cream on my face or toothpaste all over myself. " Besides I dont want to get in their way too much. Im hoping that by the end of the month ill have a new place and all my stuff should be here from New York by then."

She seemed to be watching me as i walked into the living room with interested eyes. She actually seem to be interested in my moving plans.. Man, Did she look amazing sitting in that chair. she had taken the heels off and had brought her legs up into the chair with her. Im sure that was her usual seat in the house. It seemed to fit her well.

"thats good.. im sure it`s stressful moving cross country like that. I can only imagine.. I know i wouldnt want to go through all that."

" yea it is a bit of a pain but.. Like i said im glad to be back" I couldnt help but look at her amazing legs. Curled up in that chair the way she was.. It was hard not to notice how her body moved and posed.

" Well. Do you want to watch a movie or something. Im not sure what they have. Im sure you know where they keep the movies right? " I walked over to the t.v and tried to find the remote. I hadent noticed she had gotten up and was standing right behind me when i turned around and smacked right into her. we both seemed to stumble and she tried to correct herself but only made it worse grabbed my coller and we both fell onto the couch.

" See im a total Klutz" She said as her face blushed again the way it has earlier at our first meeting.

" No No It was my fault, I ran into you remember, Besides, I dont mind " Oops.. That slipped out.. Now i was blushing.. She staired at me with wide eyes.. we were a mere 2 inches from eachothers faces. Her scent was driving me crazy . Her breath on my face was enough to drive a sane man crazy. I closed the already small gap of our faces and leaned in to kiss her soft as i was just about to press my lips to hers i heard the front door unlock and she jumped out from under me and back into her chair. I sat there Disbelieving what i was just about to do. Really.. I was just going to kiss her like that. But wait.. She didnt seem to mind. Maybe she was thinking the samething i was..

"Rose, I swear I didnt know it was a scary movie" it sounded like Emmett was tryng to convince someone he hadnt committed murder with the intensity of what he was saying.

" Yea im sure you big Lug.." Rose snapped back at him.

" Jazz, Serisouly.. Did we have to go see that movie" Alice`s face was a bit upset but .. nothing compaired to Rose

"Come On" Both the boys said at the same time

" Oh hey Bells, What are you still doing here? " Alice seemd pleased one she realized bella was there..

" Oh well Edward and i were gunna watch a movie here while i waited for you guys to get back. Since i had your car and all.. How was the movie.. It seems like it was really short. you guys werent gone long."

I looked over to look at Bella while she spoke, and she was looking at me..She blushed and quickly looked away back at alice.

"WELL Someone decided that they wanted to go see some Blood and Gore movie withouth filling Rose and I in on it.. So about 30 minutes into the move when 10 people had already been killed.. In a very Bloody way.. Rose and i decided that was it.. we were gone.. so here we are.." Her tone was getting a bit more upset.

" Yea well Im going home.. Whos with me ? " rosalie seemed to be even more upset with how the movie had gone and she wasnt afraid to show it.. Boy was emmett in for a big suck up gift.

Just then.. Bella Jumped up.. Strapped on her shoes and headed for the door " Im ready.. Lets go home.. " She didnt look at me as she got up to leave. Had i upset her. Had i maybe acted a bit outta line. It seemed like she was interested..

" Bye Edward it was nice to meet you" I heard Bella say as she shifted outthe door..

BPOV

Man that was close, was all i could think. How could i be that stupid. Of course it was a bad idea.. really..Really bad idea.. Look at him, He`s a greek god. and i am a mere mortal.. How did i think i would have the right to want to kiss him.. And oh yes, I wanted to kiss him.. Which in and of it self was enough to drive me mad.. Why was i feeling this way.. i dont get giddy and emotional over men. I never have.. Of course.. I havent met Edward until now.


	3. Lunch date

" Bella can you come in here a minute please?" Alice yelled down the hallway.

" Yea Coming.. Whats up? im getting ready to go to work" I asked

" Well I just wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with edward and myself today? He and i were gunna go out to the grocery store and i thought about lunch with you today" I have been thinking about edward since our first meting a few days ago. I dont want to mention anything to alice about hanging out with him or going over to the boys apartment again Becuase i know alice. She will take it way out of context and think im in love with the boy and start planning our wedding.. No seriously.. Not Joking.... So when she mentioned edward coming for lunch i almost fell over with excitement.

" Yea Alice .. im always up for lunch with you, Sounds great. i will probably be going around 1 is that ok?"

" Yea sounds great. I think he wanted to go to your store anyway so we will probably me there a bit before that"

" Ok .. Well gotta run.. Ill see you later then." I waved to alice and said bye to rose as i left to go to work.

Thankfully the store isnt but a few miles away from our place so it only took me a few minutes to get there.. It gave me time to sit and relax in the car before starting my day. Why was the thought of lunch with edward making my heart race. It didnt make sense? I mean sure he`s good looking.. and strong... and he smells amazing.. But why would i be WAITING to have any kind of contact with him? I just couldnt gather my thoughts well enough.. I figured it made no sence gave up on trying to figure it out, looked in the mirror, tried my best to work with my hair but decided to just be a hair band in to keep it out of my face and i went into the store.

The day seemed to be passing much like any other. The random upset customer i had to calm down, someone wanting a raincheck, a credit application, and then i heard a voice that sounded oddly familiar.

" Excuse me, Ive heard there is an awesome girl that workes here that i get to go to lunch with today"

I looked up to see edward standing in front of my counter looking all devilishly handsome and all i could do was stare.

"Bella?? hey bella?? You ok"

" What.. Oh.. yea.. Sorry.. I was thinking.. Hey..., Hi how`s it going.. You guys ready for lunch?" I Couldnt believe that all i could do was stare at him like that. He must think im some sort of idiot. Really Who does that.

" Yea.. we are ready.. I think ill do some shopping when we get back though. Would you be able to help me. I want to get somethings for my new place" He gave me a slight smile as he asked for my help.

"Yea sure that`d be great. wait.. New place.. You found a place already.. thats great" I was trying to be excited but felt a bit sad. How was i going to get to see him if he didnt live with his brothers anymore. I Sortof felt a bit upset.

" Well actually alice found me a great place. and the great thing is it`s really close to my brother place" As he was talking i was feeling better.. If it was close to his brothers. it was close to me.. " Yea she actually found me a place in your building"

" Im sorry what.. Im our building....Oh wow.. thats great.. " I really tried to hide my excitement but i was doing a horrible job. I almost hit my head on the lamp hanging over my counter when i shot up out of my seat, my chair fell backward, and i spilt my water all over myself.

" Wow.. You ok.. You seem to be a bit on edge today.." He tried to hide a laugh but a crooked smile showed itself.

" Yea . No im fine.. Just clumbsy. Ok so now that i have water lets go to lunch I need to get outta here for a bit."

I went to clock out and as i came back out from the break roon Edward and alice were standing right outside waiting for me.

"Where do you want to go Bella" alice asked.

" Uhmm.. Well we can go to this smoothie place right here.. It`s fast and close. if you guys dont mind" I couldnt help but watch edward as he was walking a step ahead of me.

"Sounds Great." Edward said.

He walked to the door of the shope opened the door for Alice and myself to walk through.

"Thank you" we said in unison

"You bet" he replied with another handsome sly smile.

I couldnt decided what to get so i stood off to the side for just a second. Alice was first to order and pay then it was edwards turn. He spun around and called me

"Alright bella your turn"

I spoke my order to the cashier and then i was softly grabbed around the waist and nudged out of the way as i was pulling money out of my pocket. Edward pulled money out of his wallet and handed it to the cashier paid for our food and the whole time looked at me with those eyes i was begining to dream about..

"Edward you didnt have to do that. I can buy my own lunch ya know" I was trying very hard not to giggle and become all Giddy in the middle of the restaurant.

" Oh i am sure you can, But since it was my idea to take you out to lunch i figured it was the least i could do." Wait.. His idea.. But .. i thought this was alice`s idea..

" Well thank you. It was very nice of you." was all i could spit out.

"Yes Very nice of you edward.." Alice chimed in behind us.

Our lunch seemed to go by too fast. it seemed like minutes flew by when it was almost an hour. We had just sat and talked about random stuff. Alice talking about her new shoes to match her new outfit even thought half her closet was full of clothes she hasnt even worn yet. Edward was telling us about his stuff getting lost in transit for 2 days and the headache that was trying to find it. We headed back to my store and i went to go clock back in. I walked back out to my counter and edward was waiting for me. I couldnt help but smile a bit smile looking at him leaning against the counter..

"So you ready to do some shopping" I came up behind him and grabbed his armto turn him around towards me.

"Most definately" He replied holding onto my arm

After everything was said and done. He bought just everything in the store. Flat Screen T.v`s stereo system, Blu-ray player, Ps3, games , Movies, He didnt seem to care that he was spending a rediculious amout of course i dont think that money is a problem. I got him rung up, and set up for delivery for all the big stuff. I decided i`d help him out to his car for the little stuff.. Mainly because i wasnt ready to say good bye yet.. As we walked out to the parking lot i realized i didnt know what he drove. I followed him and he was headed right for this incredably fancy sleek black 2 door car.

"Wow.. Is this yours?? What is it??" I was awe struck at it. I have never been a car person i know how to turn it on and put it in drive but other then that .. thats it.. But this car just screamed SEXY.. Much like it`s owner.

" Yea it`s mine. It`s an Aston Martin Vanquish. I bought it last year. This is the best car i have ever had. And man is it fast. " He was beaming about his car.

"Thats great. Maybe you can give me a ride around town sometime. Neighbor " Again i tried to hide my excitement. but wasnt doing a great job at it.

" Actually. I was going to ask you. If maybe you wanted to go out tonight. maybe have dinner Not like a date or anything i wouldnt want to make you feel like it was a date.. I just thought.. "

"So what.. im not good enough to take on a date?? Jee thanks.. I see how it is." Sarcasim wasnt my strong suit

"NoNo thats not what i meant at all. I just meant.. I didnt want you to think it was a date. unless you wanted to . I wouldnt be opposed to it being a date. I was kind of hoping it would be." He inched closer to me and i leaned up against the car my heart was racing a mile a minute. He was standing toe to toe with me a few inches from my face. I couldnt speak.. I couldnt Breathe..

"So.. Is it a date then? " His eyes were burning into me.. he was soo sexy.. but.. why couldnt i say no.. I wasnt looking to date anyone. I was happy with being just bella.. having a normal routine.. wasnt i????

" Uhmm.. Well.. I...." was all i could get out his lips were pressed against mine in the same instant. His left hand came up to hold the side of my face while his right had was holding my waist. Firm and strong but not rough..His taste was even better then i could have inagined.I all of a sudded felt very dizzy and felt my Knees give out from under me but his strong arm cought me and held against the car and his body for a moment longer before removing his lips from mine.

Dun Dun Dunnnn.... Gotta go to work.. Next chapter Very soon.. Man does it get good ;)


	4. Invitation

EPOV

I was kissing her.. I was really really kissing her. I couldnt take it anymore. I had to know what i was like to kiss her.. I had to be as close to her as i could at this very moment. I reached for her waist with my hand to hold her closer. Pressing her against the car. I felt her soft face in my other hand. I felt her weight fall slightly and i held her tighter. Making sure she didnt fall. I wasnt dont yet. I suddenly flashed on the thought that maybe she didnt want to be kissing it made me pull back. Feeling a bit stupid all of a sudden. For letting my emotions take over like that. What was i thinking..

I looked into her deep brown eyes for a hint of anything.. But all i saw was Awe. She was staring back at me with suprised eyes. It almost made me feel like a complete idiot.

" I.. Im sorry.. I.. Just.. " Why couldnt i make a complete sentence? Why couldnt i complete a single thought.

" No. It`s .. Uhm.. Fine.. It was just a bit of a suprise.. I.. " she seemed to be getting her balance back and standing up straight.. " I should probably get back inside.. they will probably send out a search party out for me soon" she gave a slight smile and took a step sideways away from me. But as she did she stopped moved her hand to hold my waist with a soft grasp and brought me close to her again.

"So.. Date... tonight... Pick me up at 8" She lifted herself to her toes and kissed my lips quickly and walked away. without another word. I stood there frozen. replaying the last 5 minutes in my head over and over again.

I watched as she walked back into the store not turning around once. Man, she was beautiful when she walked..


	5. Dress up

BPOV

What just happened...I mean.. Was i really just kissing edward. Did that realyl just happen.. I couldnt get my thought in order.. I walked into the store and once i was safe behind the tinted glass of the front door i turned around to see Edward looking a bit dazed staring at his car. He waited another 2 seconds, smiled a huge smile and got into his car and drove off. Wow.. thats really just happened.. the rest of my day dragged on. I wast able to concentrate on anything thing other then the fact that i had a date tonight.. With Edward. But as i sat there .. I started to think about the fact that i was sooo excited about going out with edward tonight. That i couldnt wait to see his face again.. and i began to get scared.. I dont want this.. I dont want these feelings.. I dont want to take the chance of getting hurt. ive seen what it does to people. No.. I wont do it.. No.. No matter what im feeling.. Im not going to do this. Im going to tell him when he shows up tonight.. that this.. this dating thing itsnt going to work.. It cant...But why was my heart hurting so much.. Why does the thought of saying no to him make he feel heavy...No.. I cant think like that.. It`s decided.. I will not date him..

I went about the rest of the day in a trance.. making myself think that i was canceling my date with him tonight.. it was finally 5 and i was ready to get out of there. I jumped into my car and drive home.

Alice was waiting to pounce on me the moment i opened the door.

"BELLA BELLA BELLA.. i cant believe you didnt call and tell me.. Your going on a date with Edward.. " She was jumping up and down like a Jumping bean.. she was getting Way tooo excited. I needed to stop her before she lost her mind completely.

" NO.. Im Not .. Im canceling.. I cant go tonight.." the words came out like swear words.. i had to make sure i didnt show an ounce of regret or alice would pick up on it.. I had to put on a good front.. not only for alice.. but for me...

" What.. i dont get it. Jasper just called like an hour ago.." She looked as if christmas was cancelled.. I thought she was going to cry.. That would be bad..

"I cant go.. i cant get involved.. It`s not for me.. Its just not in the cards for me.. I wont get my hopes up and then get let down.. it`s not going to happen." I stormed off into my room and closed the door harshly behind me. I heard a soft rap on the door " Bella. Im sorry. I didnt mean to upset you .. i just thought you would be excited.. what happened... Why dont you want to go out with him.. It`s just a date.. Right?" She has a soft tone. She was trying to sound comforting .. but it was making things worse.. She opened my door , came in and sat next to me on the bed..

" Bella hunny.. Its just a date right.. It`s nothing serious.. Just 2 friends going out on the town for a night.. Its not like you are going to get married or anything.. It`ll get you out of the house for a night. Im sure it cant be a bad as you r making it out to be.. "

" I know.. Your right.. Im sorry i yelled at you. It`s just ... today when he kissed me.. I kinda ...." I was Imediatally inturupted..

" Wait he kissed you... Oh My Gosh.. really.. Was it nice.. .. How was it. You have to tell me" She was bouncing again..

" Alice Focus.. Seriously.. I mean.. I dont do relatioships.. to many ways to screw things up.. Id rather just be by myself ya know.. Its just not for me.. But today when he kissed me.. It was like a light turned on.. and all i could think about was him.. I couldnt imagine myself with anyone else.. I couldnt imagine kissing anyone else ever again." I was almost ready to cry. I was trying to hold back the tears..

" Bella .. You really like him dont you.. Those damn Cullen Boys are rather irresistable....But bella hunny.. it`s only a date. Just go.. You might enjoy yourself.. even if it`s a one time thing and you go back to being friends.. there is nothing wrong with that.. But sweetie. You have to give it a chance.. You dont want to turn into the crazy cat lady 20yrs down the road do you.. You want to be able to say at least you gave it a try. right.. Ok comon.. You know im right.. " She was trying to be supportive but stern at the same time. I knew what she was saying.. And it did make sense..

" Your right.. Ok ill go.. But i have to tell him.. this isnt going to go any further then tonight.. " Wow that was soo hard to say.. How could i only spend one evening with him and not every evening.. No.. It had to be this way.. Atleast get it out of my system and be done with dating.

" Ok.. What ever you say.. Now lets go.. " Alice pulled my up off the bed and i know what she was trying to do..

" No Alice. Im not your Barbie.. Not tonight.. " I tried to free my arm.. But Rose came into my room and ran behind me and pushed my forward into Alices room and sat me down on the chair..

" You... sit.. Shut up.. and sit still.. " Rose had on her Serious face and i wasnt going to take any chances getting the rath of Rose tonight..

2 Hours later they were done with me.. I felt like a prisoner being let out after 20 years. I stood up and began to walk back towards my room..

"Now arent you going to at least look at all the hard work we just did" Alices face was almost sad..

" Oh yea. Right.. " I walked over to the full length mirror in the living room. and just stared at the girl looking back at me. It didnt seem like me.. She was pretty. she has subtle makeup and a beautiful blue dress, milky skin and brown hair that just seemed to float around her face.

" WOW.." was all i could say..

Alice and rose High Fived eachother for another job well done..

" Thanks guys really.. It`s great.. "

" You bet bells.. It`s what were here for.." rose smiled and walked back into her room

it was 8 on the dot when the door bell rang..I almost Jumped off my bed.. I stood there for a second. Preparing for tonight.. No matter then.. this was it.. Nothing else would come from toinght. i was going to tell him.. this was it.i heard alice open the door and let him in. I could hear his amazing angel like voice through my door. it made me dizzy again. I heard a tapping on my door and it creeked open. Alice Peeked her head in  
"Bella, Edwards here" I walked to the door and looked up to see Edward standing in my living room, Dressed in black button down shirt and black pants. Black was an amazing color on him. His face was frozen on me.. he didnt speak for a full minute

" Wow.. Bella.. You look beautiful" He was almost whispering.

" Thanks.. Alice and Rose got to me again." I could feel the Red Flushing my cheeks..

" Ahh there you go..the last touch.. You just needed a bit of color.. " Alice`s face was priceless. Like she had just finished a masterpiece.

"Now you have her home at a decent hour young man.. " Alice said in a low tone manly the whole time..

" Well yes sir.. I promise to have Bella home soon" Edwards voice was stern and humorous.

" Alright.. Lets get going" I said tryng not to get too imbarrased.

Edward held open the door for me and we walked out.

" Bye Have a good Nite kids" Alice said quickly before the door shut behind us.

We walked to the end of the hall to the elevator. He pushed the button and the doors opened. we walked in..but the next thing i know edward was holding me.. Pressed lightly against the elevator wall.. Kissing me with all the passion from this afternoon ten fold. I couldnt help but draw my body closer to his. My hands moved up around his neck and into his Bronze hair. i grabbed a handfull and held him as close as i Lips moving in Sync with eachother LIke they were made to fit together. It was an amazing feeling..I couldnt bring myself to stop. I began to get dizzy again. I heard the Ding of the elevator and the door opened.. but we were on the 1st floor we were on the 5th floor. he pulled himself away from me and reached for my hand..he walked my off the elevator and down the hallway to Apt 514. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door..

The apt was full of boxes and furniture in no order. It looked as if it had just been delivered that day.

" So i thought we could order in .. If thats ok with you" He pulled me close to him again and held my head in his firm warm hands.

" Uhmm Yea Sounds Great.. " Tonight wasnt going to go as planned.. I could see that already..


	6. our night

BPOV

Edward and I stood there silently holding each other looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. I was lost in his Green eyes, holding him feeling his heart beat under my hands that were resting in his chest. He was warm and made me feel safe. Safer then I have ever felt. But I couldn't get the thought out of my head of what my main goal tonight was supposed to be. I had to tell him that tonight was it. I couldn't take a chance with him. No matter how my heart wanted to.

He leaned in and kissed my Forehead "So what would you like for dinner. Sky`s the limit, As long as they Deliver " He gave a slight wink .

God He smelt so good. I couldn't think of anything but the way he smelt, the way he looked, the way he kissed.. The way he felt pressed up against me. STOP IT BELLA I had to scream at my self.. I decided it was time for me to back away. Try to get my head on straight get into the frame of mind I needed to in order to tell Edward what I was meant to say. I got out from his grasp and walked over to the windows facing the adjacent park. "Well I don't really care.. What do you feel like eating? We can go out. It`s really not that big of a deal. I don't mind either way" I tried not to focus on him.. I tried not to think about him. But that all went out the window when he came up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist and held me close to him. He cradled his head next to mine running his nose down my next Kissing as he moved up and down. It was all I could do not to have my knees fall out from under me… No …..He wasn't helping... He was making this much worse... How can I tell him I can't see him if all I want to was stay here with him. Curled up in his arms forever... Of course that was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. No one stays together forever.

Again. I took all the strength I had and stepped to the side to walk away from him.

"Bella, what's wrong. Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" His expression turned sad.

"No, It`s not you" How could it be him. He was being perfect. It was me. It was my stupid mind making this into a big ordeal. He reached his hand out to me and I shook my head no and began to walk away again.

"Look Edward. I need to say something and I need you to pay close attention. This, this you and me thing. Well I can't do it. I don't do Flings and I can only imagine what will happen when things end badly. I can't take that chance. I know we are going to see each other a lot because of your bothers but I can't have that hanging over my head every time I see you. I just..." I spun around to face him and I was already in his arms. He was standing there with me holding me close to him. I could again feel his heart Racing in his chest. His arms were like chains around my body. He help my so tight but gentle at the same time.

"Edward. I cant ..I just cant" I pulled away and headed for the door. I had to get out before I lost all my nerve. I had to prove to myself that I could do it. I was almost to the door when low and be hold I tripped on a box hanging out into the hallway and fell to the ground. No…Not again.. As hard as I tried to hold back the tears they can streaming down my face. I hadn't hurt myself. I was crying because of the heart break. It took no time at all for Edwards's arms to be there. To lift me up off the floor.

"Bella Don't I get a say in this. Don't you want to hear what I think?" His expression was one of confusion. He reached up to take my chin in his hand and lifted my face up to look at him. Oh god. I'm going lose it.

"Dear Bella… Please don't cry. Why are you crying? Explain why you said what you said. Did I say or do something wrong? I'm sorry if I am coming on strong. I just can't seem to help myself around you. I have never felt like this for anyone especially someone I have only met a week ago. There is just something about you Bella. I can't seem to get enough of you. I can't seem to pull myself away from you… Please say something..."

"Edward. Please don't say things like that to me. I can't take it. You can't possibly feel that way... Don't be silly. It just doesn't happen. I can't have these feeling for you. This will never work out. " I looked into his eyes with tears falling down my face. I was about to break out into a full on cry when he pressed his lips onto mine and kissed me deeply. I could feel his mouth moving trying to loosen my lips. I couldn't resist his taste, his smell; I began to kiss him with as much passion as I could muster up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wove my fingers into his hair. He locked his arms around my waist and lifted me up so that I was sitting on the kitchen counter. Our lips never left each others. His hands roamed up and down my back pressing me as close to him as he could. I didn't object. His hands began moving to my thighs pulling my legs up so they were wrapped around his waist. He lifted me, with what seemed like no effort at all, and began walking toward a shut door on the opposite end of the apartment. I knew it would be his bedroom, I knew what this was leading to, but I couldn't begin to pull myself away from him.

He carried me and opened the door the whole time our lips were melded together. His taste was indescribable. He walked over to a rather large bed and sat me down. He sat right next to me pulling away from our kiss. "Bella, I don't want to make you do this. Are you sure?" His eyes were burning into mine.

There were no words that would show him how much I wanted this. I sat up, wound my fingers through his hair again and pressed his lips to mine; with a pleasurable moan he grabbed me with his arm and lifted me to the top of the bed, him now lying atop me. I began unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off of him. His body was that of a supermodel, if there one as perfect as him. His hands were behind me beginning to unzip my dress, all the while kissing everywhere, my cheek, my jaw line, my neck, and collarbone. For the rest of the night, we were one, never leaving each other's touch.

I woke up and the sun was just peeking out over the horizon. It took me a split second to realize where I was. I was in Edwards bed, Wrapped in his arms. I could see our clothes lying on the floor across the room. I tried my best to get up without waking him. I was able to move his arm off of me, kissing his cheek as I slid off the bed. He let out a slight sigh and rolled over facing away from me a wide smile on his face all the while. I walked over and grabbed his shirt that was on the floor and put it on. I stood there trying to figure out what to do, what I was going to say to him when he woke up. I decided it would be best to write a note, explaining why last night was the best night of my life and why it will never happen again. Why I will never be able to see him again. On the desk in the living room I was able to find some paper and a pen. 20 minutes later I signed the note and gave it a kiss, folded it in half and left it on his bed side table. I found all my clothes, stood there staring at him taking in one last look at his perfect body, I gave him one last kiss on his lips, I then turned and walked out the front door.


	7. Bellas note

Bella`s Note..

Edward

I hope this letter will be able to describe to you the amazing and wonderful feelings I have right now. Last night was by far the best night I have ever had. There wasn't any other place I would have rather been last night then wrapped in your arms. The feeling of you with me is something I will never forget, that I can promise, which is why I have to leave. You will never know how much I care for you, I think I may love you but I can't take that chance that one day it will be over. I would rather leave today knowing that we had a perfect night then wait till down the road when things are broken and we don't feel the same anymore. So please take this a good thing, we shared something last night that many people will never experience. I will be gone by the time you wake up so please don't bother coming up to the apartment. I've decided to go away for a little while. I hope you find your happiness. Please know that you are mine.

With all my love,

Bella


	8. Bellas goodbye

EPOV

I woke up to the sun beaming into my room. I felt so... Happy, A weird but an amazing feeling. I knew that I had just spent last night with the most perfect person in the world. I knew that when I rolled over I would be able to look onto her perfect face and know that last night wasn't just a dream it was real. The passion I felt for her would still be there. I grinned to myself and rolled over not wanting to wait another second before I got to see my angels face. I realized quickly that she wasn't there. "Bella.. Honey where are you?" ….. Nothing... "Bella" I sat up looking around. I walked out into the living room... Nothing... I walked back into my room but this time I noticed a folded piece of white paper on my night stand. I walked over and read what would be the worst thing I could have imagined. I barely made it to the end of the letter before I was dressed and out the door, running to the stairs to the 9th floor, to her apartment. I got to her door and froze what if she was gone?

APOV

1hr ago

I sat on the couch with rose both of us crying.

"Bella, but why? I don't understand. Why are you leaving if it was so magical? It doesn't make any sense. Please stay. Don't do this. What are we going to do without you?"

Bella was packing her large suitcase. That meant she planned on being away for awhile.

"Alice. I'll be back. But I have to get away for awhile. I want him to move on. I can't take the chance that last night was as good as it gets. It was the best night of my life and if I stay it will all go downhill from here... trust me it`s for the best." I could tell by the look in her eyes that there was no way for me to talk her out of this. "Besides you guys won't even notice I'm gone. You have jazz and emm. "She threw us a smile.

"Bella don't be silly.. Of course we will know you're gone." Rose chimed in.

It took Bella about 20 minutes to get all her stuff together. She took a major part of her non-fashion forward wardrobe. I threw in a few things she might want like a nice skirt and blouse and a great pair of shoes. The mean time Rose was trying to shove more shoes in the carry on she was taking.

"Guys how many pairs of shoes does one person need? Seriously" Bella`s tone was playful but Rose decided that was enough with the shoes.

We helped her down stairs with her bags and loaded them into her trunk.

"Stop Crying. Please…. I promise I'll be back soon. "Bella grabbed up both into a hug and we said our goodbyes.

"Promise you call us as soon as you get there ok..Be careful. Don't trip on anything." I tried to sound happy but it was so hard.

"Tell the boys I said Goodbye. And I'll see them later. Ok. I love you guys. "She gave us one more hug and ducked into her car. Started the engine and headed down the road. We waved until we couldn't see her car anymore. Rose and I started our walk back into the building and into the elevator.

The door opened on the 9th floor and I could hear someone banging on a door..

"Bella, Bella Please... Don't do this. Please answer me" It was Edward. He had tears in his eyes as he turned to look at us coming out of the elevator. He ran over to us with super speed.

"Alice please tell me she` s still here.. Please tell me she hasn't left yet. "His face was torn. I could tell this was killing him.

"I'm sorry Edward, She just left. " I tried not to start crying when I said it but I wouldn't help it.

Rose reached out for his shoulder "Why don't you come in and we can talk about it. You want some coffee?"

We walked into our apartment which already looked too big without Bella around to fill it up.


	9. days on the beach

EPOV

The plane ride to Florida was long. About 9 hours total. But I was surprisingly awake when I landed at the Jacksonville airport. I had decided to head down to Florida and spend some time in my old neighborhood. My mom moved here when her and my dad got a divorce. I spent most of my teenage years there so I knew my way around pretty well. It was warm and sunny most of the time. It was nice. So it was the first place I thought about going when I decided to take a "Vacation". I thought it would be nice to get a hotel on the beach, I also thought about staying here for 2 weeks, I had 2 weeks' vacation time at work and Mike was happy to give me the time off. I checked into my room and began to unpack some of my things. It was late and I was hungry so I went down to the restaurant. I sat at the bar ordered a madori sour and a cheese burger. It had been awhile since I had a good burger. I finished my food and went over to walk on the boardwalk to the ocean. The breeze was coming off the water gentle. I walked for what seemed like forever, just walking up and down the beach looking out into the vast Atlantic Ocean, always staying within eye shot of the hotel. I thought about many things, About Edward mostly, about the night we spent together and the feeling of happiness I felt when I was in his arms, About Alice and Rose, just about everything in general. When I got back to my room I checked my phone, 8 missed calls and 6 new voicemails and 11 text messages. 2 voicemails were from Alice yelling at me because I forgot to call her when I got in, and the rest were from Edward. Asking me to please call him at least to tell him that I was safe no matter where I was, He was crying for the last one pleading with me to come back that we would work things out and he`ll do whatever it takes it make me happy. It was breaking my heart to hear him on the messages. I felt horrible for leaving him but it was the best thing.

I figured I'd call Alice to let her know I was safe. It was late here but with the 3 hr time difference it wouldn't be to late at home.

APOV

We were all sitting on the couch, Edward pacing in the kitchen. I felt my phone ringing. I had put it on silent earlier just in case she called and He was around. I didn't want him freaking out any more then he already was. I looked at Rose trying to get her attention to point out that my phone was ringing. I got up and calmly walked out of the living room pulling my still ringing phone out of my pocket and accepting the call so it wouldn't go to voice mail. I walked into my room and put the phone to my ear.

"Bella, Is that you "

"Hi Alice. Of course it`s me who else would it be"

"Oh bells I'm so glad to hear from you "

"Alice, why are you whispering?"

"Edwards here, Bella honey he is a mess. He has been freaking out all day. I have never seen someone act this way before. He seems almost lost. "

"Alice, It`s not because of me. I think he`s just confused. I'm sure he`ll be fine in a day or so. "

"If you say so bells. So. Where did you wind up going?"

"Well I decided to come back to Jacksonville for awhile. Probably 2 weeks. It`s great down here I kind of forgot how much I missed it here. But don't worry I'll be back when the 2 weeks is up. Hey do you want my hotel information just in case."

"Of course, Uhmm. But wait I don't have any paper.. Hold on I'm going to put the phone down and go into the living room to get some. I'll be right back."

I walked out of my room and into the living room looking for paper with what I thought was a calm face. Edward took one look at my face and freaked out.

"Alice Where is she? Are you on the phone with her? Please Alice you have to tell me. Please.. Alice.. Where is your phone.. "

His face was crazed. I've never seen someone's face like that before. He ran into my room and found my phone sitting on my dresser where I had left it. He picked it up.

"Bella, Bella Please answer me. Where are you? "

I heard the phone beep. "Call ended" flashed across the screen.

"You idiot she was about to tell me where she was until you had storm in here like a friggin psycho" I was furious now. He`s not the only one that loves Bella. Wait... That's it... He loves her. I know he liked her... But I really think he loves her.

"Alice I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do with myself. Why won't she answer my calls?" His head fell into his hands and he stood there motionless for a few seconds. That WAS it. He loved her… Now it was on. Project Alice was going to take some crafty work but this was going to work. Of course it was going to work. Who was I , I was Alice.

BPOV

I heard the commotion in the back ground and I heard Alice get caught talking to me. The next thing I knew I heard Edwards Angel voice on the other end of the line. I did the first thing that popped into my head. I hung up the phone. He didn't sound so good. I sat there for a second in the dark. Was I doing the right thing? Was leaving Edward the best thing I could have done?.. of course it was. I mean feelings like what I have for Edward won't last. We`d be lucky if they lasted a few months. Ok so we had an amazing night together. But that would be the best part of our relationship, that one night. It`s not like something like that could happen all the time. Right? I just sat there in the dark thinking, rationalizing my reasons for leaving. All of a sudden I got a new text message.

"Bellz it`s Alice. He`s gone. The boys took him home. I'm going to call you in 5 min Please answer. "

Sure enough 5 minutes later my phone rang. It was our house number.

"Hi Alice"

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. You know I have a bad poker face."

"It`s ok. I understand. I'm sorry I hung up like that. I just didn't want to make things worse. So you have a pen and paper now? Are you ready?"

I rattled off my hotel info room number and phone number just in case. We talked for another few minutes. I talked to Rose for a few minutes then I had to go. It was about 2am here and I was really feeling the Jetlag. I told them I loved them and that I would call them in a few days and we hung up. That night was one of the worst night's sleeps I have ever had. I couldn't stop dreaming of Edward.

The next day I woke up and felt a bit groggy. I'm sure it was all the tossing and turning I had done that night. I spent most of the day walking up and down the strip malls that were all within walking distance of my hotel. I bought a few little knick Knacks for Alice and Rose and a few little things for me. The next few days really were relaxing, all except for the dreams. I couldn't get Edward out of my head no matter how hard I tried.

It had been about 5 days since I had talked to Alice and Rose so I thought I was due to check in. Let them know I hadn't fallen into the ocean or anything. I dialed the house phone. No one answered. Well it was the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday so I guess they were at work. I decided to sent a message to Alice and Rose`s cells.

Hey guyz. Just checking in. Hope things are going well.. Call me when you get off work later. I'll be around my hotel most of the day. Luv you, Bells

Today seemed like a good day to go to the pool and hang out maybe get a little bit of sun. I looked for my bathing suit I thought I had packed but all I found was a 2 piece black and red bikini. ALICE... I knew I should not have let her put anything into my bags. But then again, I was on vacation. I don't know anyone. Why not. I put it on and went down stairs. I spent the rest of the afternoon between the pool and the deck getting some sun. it was a very relaxing afternoon.

APOV

Project Alice was going on so far without a hitch. No one knew exactly what was going on but they all know I was pretty devious when I needed to be so they all trusted me. Rose and My phones buzzed with a new text message

-- Hey guyz. Just checking in. Hope things are going well.. Call me when you get off work later. I'll be around my hotel most of the day. Luv you, Bells

Boy. Did she have no idea what was going on. I'm sure I'm going to get the wrath of all that is hated but it will be totally worth it. She will be happier in the long run. I know it.

_**I know right… DUN DUN DUNNN.. What is Ali**_c_**e's plan??? Stay tuned. More to come tomorrow. Please leave some reviews it you think it`s going well. It`s my first F/F so I'm just kind of working off nothing here. Thanks everyone for reading. Enjoy what's to come.**_


	10. Special Treatment

BPOV

It`s been 10 days since I left Edward in bed and even though this trip was supposed to make things better it really wasn't. I thought about him all day every day. I was sure that he was going to move on and have a great life but I was trying to convince myself that I was happy just knowing we had that one night together. If I never spoke to another man again I would still know I had loved once. I was actually starting to get a little nervous, what would it be like when I got home? I know he`ll probably be bringing home dates. What if I walk into the lobby and see him kissing someone else? No. I won't care. (At least that's what I'm going to tell myself) But another thought came into my mind. What if we all hang out, and he brings a date, Will I be strong enough to handle that. I can only imagine that I will have the strength once things go back to normal. Things will go back to the way they were before Edward Cullen.

Oh well... I only have 3 days before I go back to the airport and fly home. I have to get this out of my head. Maybe I'll call Alice. I called the house first. They should be home. I dialed her cell phone. Again no answer. Where is every one? Oh well. I sat in my room thinking of things that would keep my busy for a while. My Room phone began to ring. About time she called me back.

"Hello"

"Miss Swan, this is Jennifer at the front desk. You have been chosen at random as a winner of a free session at our famous beauty spa on site. It`s an all expense paid 2 hour treatment including a manicure, pedicure and massage. We have a special opening available at 3:30 would you like me to place your name in the books?"

"Wow ... Uhmmm.. Really.. "

"Yes Ma`am, we do this every month. Our computer automatically chooses a room at random and yours happens to be the grand prize winner this month. Also as part of the prize you will be able to choose a fine gown from our boutique and you will be taken by charter boat to our VIP Island for 5star dining and will remain in our presidential suite bungalow for the remaining 3 days of your stay all expense paid. So Shall I put you down for 2:30?"

"Uhmm Sure... Why not. That's amazing. Thank you. Really."

"Yes Ma`am. It`s our pleasure. If could please pack your belongings and a bell hop will be up for them once you have left for your spa treatment. They will be taken over later this afternoon and be waiting for you when you arrive."

"Wow I can't believe this. Again Thank you. "

"Of course. Please enjoy the rest of your stay here with us and feel free to call the desk if you need anything else."

"I will thank you "

I hung up the phone and flung myself onto the bed. Gosh. Things like this just don't ever happen for me. It`s a sign I was supposed to leave. Well if I believed in things like that I would think it was a sign.

I packed everything up and sat it all by the front door. It was just about 2:30 so I headed down stairs. The spa was amazing. I even got my hair and makeup done. I felt so relaxed after the massage I didn't care if I get hit by a bus. As I was leaving the hotel ___concierge greeted me and escorted me to the Boutique where I was to pick out a dinner gown. I was amazed at the dresses they had here. Alice would be in shopping heaven. I was never one for picking out things like this, but the shop worker chose a few things for me to try on and we decided on a blue floor length sequined dress and a pair or Black lace up heals. Something I would never wear normally mostly due to safety, but she convinced me that this was a once and a life time chance and to go for it. I thanked her and left wearing the gown. Again I was greeted by the concierge and he escorted me to the dock where there was a rather large charter boat waiting at the end. I was greeted by the captain and crew and lifted into the ship. The Captain brought me inside and there was a beautiful sitting area with music playing softly in the back ground and Champagne on the table. He told me I had free roam of the boat for the trip that would take approximately 45 minutes. I thanked him and he went to do.. Well.. Whatever a captain does. This was amazing. I decided to take my drink onto the deck and watch as the lights of the hotel faded away. It was just about night time, Twilight I had heard someone call it once before. Absolutely beautiful in every way. I could only imagine this moment being perfect if Edward was here. I pushed the thought out of my mind and went back to looking into the distance. I began to see a small cluster or lights up ahead. That must be the island. We would be there soon, which was good I was starving. _

___**Sorry I had to thrown the word twilight in the story somehow. I hope everyone is enjoying. Please review. Thanks a bunch. **_

___**I OWN NOTHING. **_

___**;) **_


	11. Alices plan in action

APOV

24 hours earlier

Things were going exactly as planned. Everyone was able to get off work and we were headed to Sunny Florida. Jazz and Emm weren't happy about the 9 hours of flying but I told them there was no way out of it. Emmett decided he was going to moan and gripe about having to be stuck on a flight for so long. All it took was Rose threatening to not have any "Special fun time for 2 weeks" and he changed his tune. Edward was incredibly nervous. I went to sit next to him on the plane to have a chat.

"Edward what wrong. This is going to turn out great. Trust me. It`s like a 6th sense. I just see this happening the way we want it to. You do want this right? "

"Alice, you have no idea. I have waited for Bella for a long time. She is the only one for me. I`m just worried. What if it's not the same for her? I mean. She did leave. What if she doesn't feel for me the same way I feel for her. I mean she couldn't possibly love me as much as I love her but if she loves me even a fraction as much I'll take it. "

He had so many emotions running across his face I couldn't pick them out. He looked beyond nervous, excited, happy, sad so many things for one person to feel but most of all I think he looked like he was in love. "Edward. Ive known Bella a very long time. I can tell you that she left because she felt so strongly for you. She has been through so much in her life that she tends to run from things that make her happy, mainly because she doesn't want to take the chance of losing it, when her parents got a divorce that killed her. She had always known them to love each other and to always love her, but when they get the divorce things started to get hard for her. Her dad stayed here in Washington and her mom decided to move to Florida for awhile. She moved with her mom, only spending time with her dad on major holidays, but even then, because it was so far, she didn't get to visit all that often. "

"Did her parents hate each other or something? I mean why did they get a divorce."

"No. that's just it. They were always nice to each other, always caring for each other. The day they told Bella they were getting a divorce they told her that they both still loved her very much and that will never change, but that they just didn't love each other anymore. Until that moment she had no idea that there were any problems. So it took her for a loop. She started to get kind of shut off from everyone. Her mom knew she wasn't completely happy in Florida, she was making new friends and everything but her mom noticed she didn't have that spark she once had. She suggested that Bella come back home. I was really excited to get her back here and Charlie thought that being around old faces would make her happy again. So when Bella moved back she was getting better. I mean as well as she could be expected to be. I tried to keep her busy and keep her mind off of things, but her and Charlie were never the same. They hardly spoke. I mean I talked to Charlie more than she did. But as the years went by things started to go back to the way they used to be, But Bella never changed her thoughts on love. She swore that she would never let herself fall in love. It was a wasteful emotion and that if she took the time to love someone it would just end up broken in the end. So why waste the time and the energy."

"I really had no idea. That really explains a lot. I can't believe that after things the other night that she thinks I will do that to her." I could tell that he was conflicted. He couldn't let her go but he understood where she was coming from. It all made sense to him.

"Edward, I know she wouldn't have left if she didn't feel the way I'm sure she feels. This is going to be spectacular. After tonight she`ll have a whole new look on life. I know it. She has to. No one would be able to resist something that I planned. "I gave him a teasing wink and we went about talking about or plan for tomorrow.

It was late when we finally landed. Jazz and the boys got our bags from the luggage turnstile and we got a cab to take us to the hotel. I was sure that she wouldn't be roaming around the hotel at 12:30 in the morning but just in case we took the back entrance and sent Jasper to check us all in. we had 2 rooms in the main hotel for tonight so Edward would be staying in our room just for tonight. Tomorrow he`ll leave for the island in the morning in order to get some of the little things ready. We headed to bed for the night.

I was up at an ungodly hour in the morning. I had a full list of things to do. And yes. I made an actual list

Get in contact with the head Concierge.

Write script for desk clerk for the call to Bella`s room. Make sure she has the script in hand.

Ensure he knows when she will be finished with the spa and take her directly to the dress shop.

Have him meet with the captain and ensure the boat will be prepared properly. And ready to ship off on time.

Give Edward his list.

Have Emmett and Jazz prepare all the candles before Edward leaves.

Meet with the dressing consultant in the boutique to have 3 dresses for Bella to look at.

Make sure she knows which dress to have her wear. I know she won't be able to choose on her own. Oh yea … Don't forget the shoes.

Make sure Edwards Tux is pressed and with him before he leave for the Island.

I was already all ready to go and get things started. I had put Emmett and Jasper in charge of the candles. I needed them to be perfect. That needed to be put into the votives and placed in the fire proof bags. I didn't tell them exactly how many there really were. Let's just say I had 1 full suitcase just for them on the way here. Because there were so many candles I send them to put them together on the island. The Concierge allowed us to use a little room in the Maids quarters to prepare them. I had Jasper send me pictures every once and awhile to make sure things were going well. I was also able to talk the Concierge into having the staff on the island help to put the candles out when it came time. It was a huge relief to have the help. Don't get me wrong I don't think the boys would have don't it wrong, I just don't think they would be able to do it RIGHT.

Next stop was the dress shop. I introduced myself to the shop worker and explained everything that was going on. She was so excited to help. We chose 3 dresses that were incredible and I told her to make sure Bella wore the Blue one. She always looked beautiful in Blue, and for shoes I chose a great pair of lace up pumps. I was going to buy a pair for me but figured Bella will never wear them again so... Score... They were as good as mine.

The last stop for me was to meet up with Edward and get him ready to head over to the Island. I went back up to m our room and found him sitting at the desk looking out the window.

"Edward it`s almost time you headed over there. You ready."

"I`m more then ready. Just getting my thoughts together."

"Alright well come with me. We will get you finished up and down to the boat."

It was about 12 now and we had to hurry if we were going to get the few things left we needed and Edward to the boat by 12:30. We went down to the florist shop next to the hotel and bought every rose, Lilly, and Orchid they had. I have to say, Edward was sparing no expense. The Hotel alone was costing him a fortune. Good thing he doesn't have to worry about it. One of the workers in the florist show helped us, with the 5 boxes of flowers, to the boat. We loaded everything and I handed Edward his list. 10 minutes later he set off to get ready for what would be the beginning of the rest of his life.


	12. Alices Note

EPOV

My heart is beating a 1000x`s a minute. I finally made it to the island dock and I was met by Emmett and Jasper, they helped me get all the boxes of flowers and brought them into the bungalow. I pulled Alice's note out of my pocket and read it over for the first time.

Edward.

Here are the things I need you to take care of.

Make sure the candles are done. Jazz and Emm tend to get distracted.

Before they leave have them help you pull the petals off the roses. Please do it carefully. Once you get all the Petals off spread them all around the room. I`m sure you can figure it out. BUT MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE ENOUGH FOR THE PATHWAY OUTSIDE.

You're going to want to make the path from the dock to the door. It's not that far so there should be more than enough petals. Place the rest of the flowers around the room as you see fit.

Start placing the candles along the path outside as well. All the way from the dock to the door and then place the remaining candles in the room. Put them all over the room so that you won't need any lights.

Make sure you are showerd, shaved and dressed by 5:30. Her boat will be arriving at 6:00 sharp.

Lastly . Breath. Everything will be fine. This is going to go smoothly. I know we haven't known each other for very long but I love you like family. I think you are the best thing for Bella. She will always be safe with you and I know that. Besides, If you ever hurt her, I`d Kill you. HE HE. j/k.

Have fun tonight,

Alice. XoXo

I wanted to cry. But I knew I didn't have time to think about things. I had to get moving. It was getting late. I did as Alice instructed. We got all the flowers pulled apart, candles placed and lit. I placed all the other flowers around the room, the Lily's and orchids I decided would fill every inch of the room that didn't have rose petals spread over it. It looked amazing. I know she`s going to love it.

It was 5:00 when jasper and Emmet had left. I was alone. I went to get ready. My suit was hanging in the bathroom pressed and ready to go. I hadn't seen it, Alice had picked it out. It was a black on black suit, Armani. As I slid my hands through the sleeves of the jacket my heart kicked into over drive. I knew that in just a few short minutes I would be with the love of my life again. I knew that tonight would be amazing. I would make sure Bella never felt alone again. I will belong to her Always. I made one last look in the mirror and began to walk toward the door. I took one last breath and stepped out the door.


	13. the island

BPOV

The Island was getting closer into view. It seemed like there were dozens of little lights along the dock.

"Miss Swan this is the Captain. We will be docking in approximately 10 minutes. It seems you will be the only guest on the island. The wait staff will be there 24hrs a day so please don't hesitate to call if you need anything. I will be down momentarily to de-board you. "

I was standing in the front of the boat where I was let on, Facing the island that was getting closer into view. I was able to see that the lights I was seeing were candles. There were dozens of them. It was beautiful. The boat slowed in order to pull up to the dock. There where what seemed to be flower petals on the floor. Man, they seem to pull out all the stops. It was amazing. There were candles leading all the way up the path to one of the bungalows. I was only assuming that it was my room.

The Captain and the deck hand came down and roped the boat to the dock. They opened the side door "Miss Swan" The Captain raised up his arm for me to take in order to get off the boat. I made it safely onto the deck and turned to thank them.

"Thank you for everything. It was a beautiful ride. .. Uhmm Do you know where I am supposed to go?"

"I'm sure if you follow the lights you'll get to where you need to be. Have a pleasant evening Miss."

They untied the boat and went back up to begin their departure. I turned toward the lights and began to walk along the path. It was so beautiful. The lights almost seemed to light up the entire island. I watched as I walked over all the rose petals. The dock was about 25ft long and it curved to the right. I was looking toward the ground when I began to round the corner. I was in a daze. It was so beautiful.

EPOV

I was standing in front of the bungalow, with one red rose in hand. Shaking like a leaf. I have never been so nervous and excited all at the same time before. I waited for what seemed to be forever to see her coming around the corner. I looked up and saw her for the first time in 11 days. She was a vision of heaven in a long blue dress. She hadn't noticed me standing there yet, she was walking with her head down staring at the roses that were lining her path. In the same second I saw her I let out a gasp. Her head shot up in surprise. She froze about 10 feet from me. At that same moment she saw me, she took a step backward.

"Bella," I said it almost at a whisper "Bella, Please… Wait." I began to walk toward her I reached my arm out to her.

"Stop" Her voice was broken; it was as if she was holding back tears. "No ... You're not here. You can't be."

"Bella, Please im here. It`s me." I took another step toward her, and she took another step back.

"No. Please. Why are you here? I can't do this."

"Bella Please just listen to me. Please. I came here for you. I have been able to do nothing but think of you. My days and nights are spent dreaming of you " I walked closer to her, this time she didn't move back. I reached out to touch her face. She was so warm. He face tilted into my hand. I took another step closer I was inches away from her. I could taste her breath on my face.

"Edward."

She said my name. It was the most amazing feeling to have her say my name. She said it no louder than a whisper but I heard her. She said my name.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I know what has happened in the past. But Bella, My Love. Please trust in me. I love you. I feel like I have loved you all my life, like I have waited all this time just for you. Please hear me when I say this. I love you…. I.. love.. you .. I love you and I'm not going anywhere." I was bursting with emotion and passion. I pressed both of my hands to her face and drew her to me. I connected our lips in a single motion. I have longed to kiss her for days. Nothing compares to her taste. This kiss was what dreams were made of. There was so much love in our kiss. I moved my hands to hold her around the waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and twisted her hands through my hair, it was an amazing feeling. I lifted her up so she wasn't on her tip toes and I spun her around slowly.

She pulled back from our kiss and when I looked into her eyes as she was staring into mine.

"Edward. I love you too. I love you more then I could ever explain. I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. I... "

I couldn't let her feel like she needed to apologize. I scooped her up wedding style and reached my lips to hers again. She wrapped her arm around my neck and kissed me as deeply as possible. I walked toward our room door. She turned and grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Her face almost fell to the floor. I had the feeling she would have fallen to the floor if I hadn't been carrying her.

"Edward You did all this, for me? How did you ..."

"Alice" that was all I had to say. She understood. I owed Alice a life time of servitude for this. And I'm quite sure she won't let me forget about it either.

"Bella, My love. I would do anything for you. "Her eyes were still trying to take in everything she was seeing. The room was bursting with floral scent. It was the perfect setting. "You are the only thing in my life that makes it worth anything. I would walk across hell and back for you. There is nothing that I wouldn`t do to make you happy."

Her eyes were looking at me like she was able to see into my soul. They were so intense. "Edward, you silly boy all I have ever wanted was you."

I walked over to the bed, lying her down gently. She looked like a living piece of art. Her ivory skin was almost glowing in the candle light. Her left arm was lying up above her head and her right arm was lying across her stomach. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I took of my Jacket and threw it to the floor. No need for it now, I don't think we're going to make it to dinner. I knelt onto the bed, and leaned over her so that I was putting none of my weight onto her but she reached up with her arms and pulled me onto her. She grabbed another hand full of my hair and pulled me into her kiss. She parted my lips with her soft tongue. She ran her hand to my chest and began unbuttoning my shirt, almost ripping it off once she got to the last button. I couldn't take anymore. I lifted her up so that we were both kneeling on the bed and I gathered her dress in my hands and lifted it over her head. Only parting lips for a fraction of a second, and I lifted her back onto the bed. I grabbed her hands and intertwined my fingers with hers and lifted them over her head. She let out a slight moan and I began kissing her chin, moved to her neck, down to her collarbone, she moaned my name

"Edward. My love. …. Edward. Make love to me." and right back to her waiting lips.

I tilted my head so that my forehead was pressed to hers. "Bella, I love you"

"I love you too"

Our Bodies never left each other's touch for the rest of the night. Such passion like that wasn't supposed to exist. But I can tell you that it does. My night with Bella was what dreams are made of.

The dawn was breaking over the trees when we realized that it was morning. I couldn't stop staring at her perfect face. She was staring into my eyes and smiling with the faintest of smiles. I held her body in my arms, not wanting to ever move from this spot. My thoughts, for a half of a second, flashed to our first night together and the morning I woke up without her.

"Edward, What is it?"

"I'm afraid I'm dreaming. I'm afraid that I will wake up in 5 minutes to find that I'm not here in this perfect place, Lying in bed with this perfect woman, having the most perfect moment ever."

She leaned up so that she was partially lying on my chest and reached up with her hand to hold my face.

"I am here my love. I promise I will be here forever. I can't tell you how you truly make me feel. It is something that no words could ever describe."

I grabbed her waist and pulled her entire body so that she was lying on top of me. … Her warm body felt amazing on mine. "I think I can come up with a way of describing it" That ended our conversation for the next hour and a half.

**Man I have to head to bed. But I promise More to come soon. I hope you all enjoy. Please review. Thank you all..**


	14. Authors Note

Im sorry it has taken me a lil while to get some new chapters out. Things have been crazy. But I have been working on it.. and I hope to post a few chapters by the end of the week. Thanks for all the support..


	15. the answer

BPOV

There is no one who could be feeling the way I was at this moment. The sun was beaming in through the windows and resting on our bare skin. It was so amazing lying in Edwards arms; nothing would feel as good as being here with him. I knew that the only thing that I regretted from the last few days was thinking that I could ever live without him. I knew that I loved him with everything I had and everything I would ever know.

"Edward, I love you." I looked up into his lovely green eyes. There was something deep in his eyes, something that was so pure, so open.

"Bella, I will always love you. There is nothing in my life without you."

We held each other a while longer. Not talking. Just letting our bodies speak themselves. Our breath was in sync. It wasn't long before both our stomachs began to grumble.

"It`s Seems that were a bit hungry" Edward let out a chuckle and rubbed his hand across my stomach.

"No.. I don't wanna get outta bed" I said it with a playful temper tantrum kicking softly between the sheets.

"Now Now. I promise that we will be back and I will hold you for the rest of the day in bed if you`d like, But I don't want to deal with the wrath of Alice if she finds out I'm not taking proper nutritional care of you ."

"Alice. I wonder where she is, I tried to call her yesterday and she never called me back?" as soon as I said it Edward looked at me and began to laugh "What? What's so funny?"

"Bella, I love you so much, But did you think I was able to plan this and get it all done all by myself?" He was still laughing.

"She`s here?" I was honestly surprised.

"They all are, Emmett, rose and jasper too .They all had a hand in this. But I must admit. It was Alice's master planning that pulled this off."

Wow, I knew Alice was good, but I never would have figured her for a master planned like this. Last night was the most amazing night I could have ever imagined and I really had to make sure I told Alice how much I appreciated her.

"Well now, maybe I should fall in love with Alice. Since this was all from her..." I looked up with a playful grin. As soon as I said it Edward came at me and tackled me onto the bed, gently though.

"Hey now, I had quite a hand in this myself. "

"I know my dear." was all I could get out. He was lying on top of me, stroking my hair, giving me dozens of kisses on my cheeks and forehead.

A few minutes later we actually decided to leave our room and head to the main hotel to meet up with everyone else. I`m sure that I would be able to find Alice and Rose in the Spa, The one place I knew they wouldn't be able to resist. Edward and I walked into the Lobby doors and one of the loudest noises came from the dining room.

"AWWWWWWWWW" a simultaneous awing came from our four friends sitting there eating.

Alice and Rose both shot up and we ran to each other wrapping our arms around each other. Edward went to shake Emmett and Jaspers hands.

I whispered into Alice and Rose`s ear softly. "I love you guys so much. Thank you for everything. This would never have happened if it weren't for you. I mean it. I love you guys" We all began to cry.

"Aw Jeez guys really.. Crying.. Come on.. it`s not that serious." Emmett just sat there complaining about us girls being "Emotional" but we didn't pay any attention to him. The girls and I broke our hug and I went to hug Emmett and jasper, telling them thanks as well.

"Yea Yea Yea … It s no big thing Bella. " Emmett was exceptionally crabby today. I wonder why?

We sat and had some lunch and caught up. Edward never left my side for more than a few seconds. I have to say, It was increasingly hard to not have him next to me, touching me, Just generally in my line of sight. It was an odd feeling. I have never ever felt this draw to anyone in my life. It was literally as if my body was made to fit with his, like we had to be together in order to be whole. This was a feeling i was definitely going to have to get used to. I don't think I would ever be able to let Edward go, and I really think he feels the same way.

After lunch Edward and I decided to take the rest of the afternoon off and head back to our little island. Emmett was upset because he was trying to convince Edward to go with him and Jasper to a movie theater so that they wouldn't have to go shopping with the girls, but Emmett's attempts failed. Edward wanted to be alone with me as much as I wanted to be alone with him. We said good bye and planned to have dinner on the island. Edward had already called and made sure that the restaurant would be able to take us all.

The boat trip took way to long. We could barely keep our hands off of each other. Let's just say our clothes didn't fair very well once we were in the confines of our little hut. It was a bliss full afternoon.

Edward and I were once again lying with each other, breathing deeply trying to calm our bodies when Edward took my breath away.

"Bella, Do you know how much I love you"

"I might have an idea, But I'm not quite sure it`s as much as I love you" I giggled and he sighed a peaceful sigh. I was running my fingers up and down his exquisite chest when he grabbed my hand and held it still at his heart.

"My heart will always belong to you; it will only beat for you. This feeling is only for you. Bella… I..."

"Edward what`s wrong. It`s ok my love you can tell me." I leaned up slightly so I was resting my chin on his chest staring into his emerald eyes. His Stair was so intense, I was almost a bit worried "Edward what is it?"

"Bella, I know how I feel about you and I think you feel it to. I can't bare to ever be away from you.

Bella, Will you do me the honors of being my wife?"

He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a little black velvet box. Opened it with this arm that wasn't wrapped around my body and there staring at me was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I completely froze. I didn't know what to say. I looked at the ring and looked at his face staring deeply into his eyes trying to see if he was joking or something. He wanted to marry me? Really?

I hadn't realized I hadn't said anything. I was only able to look into his eyes and back to the box, I must have done it a few times because Edward cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"Bella??"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I could see the look of disappointment in his face. He thought I was saying no? He gently moved me to the side and sat up turning to sit on the edge of the bed. Mumbling something but I caught the gist of it.

"I knew it was stupid.. I knew it was the wrong thing to do… So stupid.. How stupid could I be."

That was about all I was able to hear. Wait. He thought I was going to say no..

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders pressing my body against his. Leaning my head to the left side of his head , giving his ear a little kiss before whispering

"Yes"


	16. The Answer Pt2

EPOV

I froze. What did she just say? I turned my head to the left to look into her eyes, her amazingly soft eyes.

"Bella, you don't have to say that, I'd understand. I know how you feel about marriage and everything. I just got carried away. I'm so sorry." I held my head in my hands.

I felt her warm hand reach across the front of my shoulders turning me so that I was sitting on the bed facing her, she sat up and moved so she was straddling me, we were face to face.

"Edward, there are many things that I am unsure of, but thinking of my life without you in it is something that I will never be able to deal with. I`m sorry I gave you the wrong impression." Again she was staring at me with her pleading deep eyes.

"Edward, Ask me again. Please." She was speaking so softly it was a faint whisper. I gazed into her eyes for a second, grabbed each of her hands and wove my fingers into hers, Placed them against my chest and spoke with the most sincerity I could.

"Bella, Will you marry me?"

She leaned forward, Touched her forehead to mine "Yes, Edward. I will be with you forever, As your wife"

We sat in silence holding each other's hands twisted together for a few minutes. I can`t believe how incredibly lucky I was. She actually said yes. I think I'm still in shock.

I reached for the Velvet box that was sitting to my side. I opened it, pulled the shinny ring out

"May I? "

"Of course, It`s beautiful Edward. I love it. I love you "

I slid the ring onto her left ring finger and there it would stay for the rest of our lives. I have never felt so complete in my entire life.

I reached up to her face and pulled her lips to mine. There was a passion there that I was unable to hold off anymore. I had to have her at that moment more than any other time before. There wasn't anything else I wanted more. We made love for the rest of the afternoon, never parting from one another's touch. There was nothing I wouldn't give to just be able to stay in this spot with her forever.

"So, let's see. We`ve know each other for what, Almost a month now? And you`ve already taken my heart and bound it to yours forever. However did you pull that off?"I tried to say it with as mush sternness as I could muster.

"Massive amounts of talent." She let out a slight giggle.

"Oh. Really.. " I began to tickle her stomach. She began to laugh even more now; she was so amazingly beautiful when she smiled.

"No fair, you're not fighting fairly" she barely got out because of her laughing.

"I never said anything about playing fair" I shot back at her. That was all the ammo she needed. She was able to grab my hands and force my body to lie on the bed. She was now straddling me laying on top of me, she took my wrists in one of her tiny hands and I played along trying to act like I couldn't get out of her grip. She used her other hand to trace ever so gently up and down my chest and down my stomach to my pelvic bone area. She used just the lightest touch. It made me crazy; I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to play along without having to take her. I knew she was going to be able to feel what I was thinking, there was no way her soft grazing of my chest and stomach wasn't going to end this way. I was just to the point of full on taking her, when she jumped up, stood next to the bed and began to walk toward the bathroom.

"ahh.. uhmm.. Hey Bella. Get back here.. Where do you think you're going? "I sat up and began to chase after her. I reached her before she made it to the bathroom door; I grabbed her waist and threw her back to the bed. "Did you really think you`d get away that easily. Do you think you could just tease me and stroll away? Sorry my love, not going to happen" I couldn't tell by her expression what she was thinking. She had a smug smile on her face

"tisk tisk. OH Edward. Didn't you forget? We have dinner plans... We have exactly 20 minutes to go and get ready. Too bad.. " She began to slide off to the side of the bed, but I wasn't having that.

"Oh No you don't missy. Dinner or no dinner, there is no way I won't take you right now. I have to have you. You can't touch me like that and expect not to get attacked" I tried to say it with my most growling imitation voice I could.

"What you mean like this" She again reached up and stroked my chest and stomach with the slightest of touch. Making little figure 8`s and little patterns. Again, she could "Feel" what was going on; she could "Feel" how it was affecting me. "Oh well.. Too bad we don't have time. Alice will be here any minute."

"Now who`s not playing fair. Come on. How am I supposed to get through dinner not wanting to rip your clothes off and take you right then and there?

" well Edward that really seems like a person problem. She rolled off the bed and missed out of my reach and this time made it to the bathroom.

That Woman was going to pay for that. I began laughing to myself and the things I knew I was going to do to her when we got back from dinner. It was so on.

15 minutes later Alice Rose Emmett and Jasper were all at doors


	17. Imptomptu Plans

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update recently… I know… there really isn't any reason.. I simply can't stop reading other F.F stories.. Well that and real life. .. So... I hope this does a bit of Justice. ;)

BPOV

The last few days have been bliss. Edward and I have been completely inseparable. Although we tried really hard to just hide away with each other in our bungalow Alice wasn't having that. We spent a full day just doing more shopping, and another day hanging around the beach all together. I don't think it could have been any better, my loved ones all around me having a blast. Sadly tomorrow we were to head home. Edward and I were lying in bed talking about rather nothing important when we started actually talking about getting married.

"Bella, So, What do you think about for the wedding?" Edward asked rather shyly.

"Uhmm well I haven't really thought about it. I was hoping for something really simple and quiet. I'm not one for a large fanfare, but other than that, what do you have in mind?" With the look on his face I knew I was in for it.

"Well, what do you think about getting married as soon as possible. I know this is all sudden but I can't wait to start our forever, and I was thinking that maybe we can plan it at this amazing bed and breakfast I found just outside of Seattle when I was surfing the internet a few weeks ago, and it`s perfect. The only thing is they are booked for the next 2 yrs." I gave him a look of Holy crap." I know. That's the face I made when I heard that too… But Bella, I think it`s fate. I called 2 days ago and they have an opening in a month from this weekend. I know it`s crazy.. But let's do it. What do you think?"

His face was priceless. Honestly it was. He looked like a 5yr old on Christmas morning. I decided to play with him a bit.

"Wow. 2 weeks... "I really tried to show shock in my expression, of course I never was that great of an actress but it seemed to be working. "Gosh 2 weeks "I said again almost a whisper. I was looking away from him but out of the corner of my eye I could tell he was beginning to get nervous like I was changing my mind about the whole thing. I figured it was enough. I knew I couldn't wait to marry him; I wanted our forever to start as soon as possible. "That's really the soonest they have" I looked up at him with biting my bottom lip trying to force my smile away.

"Really. Bella Really." He began to lean up so that he was resting on his elbow hovering over me. "Bella are you saying yes. Are you saying you`ll marry me in 2 weeks." The look of love in enchanting green eyes was too much, joking over. I knew he was my forever.

"Yes Edward. I want to marry you in 2 weeks. I want to marry you now. I'm so happy. I love you. Forever" I reached up grabbed his face and pulled him to me, kissing him with all the love in my body. I have never felt anything as full of love and passion as that kiss, or the love making that the kiss led to.

After what seemed like hours we were lying in each other's arms catching our breaths trying to calm our selves down when I came up with a brilliant idea.

"Edward, I think we should keep the wedding a secret. I think we should plan ourselves. I don't know about you but I know for sure that Alice will go WAY over board if she realized we were getting married so soon. I love that woman to death but when she is in PLANING mode... Yeah. Not a good thing. I think we can get them all there thinking it`s just weekend together, Like our thank you to them for helping plan all this. I can plan everything from your apartment and no one will know. It`ll be our little secret. What do you think?"

"I think it`s an amazing idea."

With that said we got up and went to the computer in our room and began planning. Edward called the B&B and booked the ENTIRE place for the weekend. I was afraid to ask how much that was, and after having a bit of an argument over him wanting to pay for everything I finally let him win after him telling me that once we marry it would be our money anyway so it technically didn't matter who paid for what now. Touché.

The day we were going home was a mess. We almost missed out flight because Emmett felt the need to get lost in the Arcade battling a 14yr old in D.D.R. Let's just say Em is a Sore Loser. Almost $50.00 later and almost missing our plane he still hadn't beat the kid. As were walking out of the arcade the guy running the counter ran over to Emmett and put some sort of stamp on his hand, at the time we didn't pay attn to it because we were running to the plane, but later once we were all settled and getting ready for takeoff I heard a loud

"HELL NO"

Edward and I turned around to the seats behind us and Rose is laughing so hard she`s on the floor and Alice and jasper (Who were sitting behind Em and Rose) standing up over the seat looking down and Em with huge eyes covering their mouths trying to hold back laughter.

"What`s wrong?' Edward asked trying to see what Em was looking at on his hand. Rose sat up grabbed Em`s hand and turned it so we could see and stamped in the middle of his hand was in BOLD RED LETTERS

"EPIC FAIL"

To tell you I laughed so hard my toenails hurt would be the understatement of the century. The 9 hours back to Seattle was spent laughing amongst ourselves and Edward and I doing so secret planning.


	18. Being Late

Once we returned home things were going great. Edward and I spent all of our free time together planning our wedding. Who knew that there were so many things to plan out? Luckily the B&B owner Tanya had contacts to all the vendors we would need. I was able to converse with her back and forth over the internet; I picked out red roses and calla Lilies for the bouquets as well as the center pieces on the tables, the music was going to be a simple set list playing throughout the house off of Edward`s Ipod, the food was being made on site by a local chief that Tanya raved about, and the cake was an amazing but small 3 tier. Everything was working out perfectly.

Everyone was on board with going away for the weekend and they all bought our story of just wanting to thank them for helping us. It was the Wednesday before our wedding and I was sitting at the Computer paying the last little bit of our bills for the B&B when I got the overwhelming sick feeling, I barely made it to the bathroom before I threw up. All I could think was "Oh great I'm going to get sick for the wedding."

I decided to get a few crackers from the kitchen and a glass of water, and as I was leaning against the counter facing the calendar realizing I was going to be a married in 3 days The light went off…

Oh god I'm late………


	19. Our Day

EPOV

We arrived and the B&B on Friday mid morning. Bella and I were so excited to finally tell our friends and family what was happening. We planned it out so that my parents as well as Charlie would be arriving later on Friday night. They were all completely convinced that we were just going to have a quiet weekend away..

That night during dinner Bella and I stood after dinner had been served and announced our true intentions. I don't think I`ve ever seen a woman's expression change from smiles to crying so face. All the girl`s my mother included jumped up and ran to Bella and I and pulled us into hugs. Once the girls calmed down a bit the men all shook my hand and said they couldn't be happier.

That was a long night. It was also the last night I would ever sleep without Bella next to me. Alice insisted that we stick to traditions since we deprived her of planning the wedding.

So all the men and I hung out in the lounge of the B&B while the woman were all upstairs going over details and trying on their dresses. To say I didn't sleep well that night was an understanding..

Today is the day I have waited my entire life for. I was 1 hour away from making Bella my wife, making her forever a part of my life, my heart. I stood in front of the full length mirror as I was putting my tie in place and just looking at the luckiest SOB alive.

"Dude, If you stare and harder you might fall in" Emmett laughed from the door way, Jasper and my dad in toe.

"How are you holding up Edward? You look really calm." Jasper said pushing Emmett out of the way.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're completely happy" My father's voice was always one of calm and security for me. He was not only the best father but he was my best friend.

I sighed slightly and closed my eyes as I spoke. "I can't even explain to you how unbelievably happy I am. Things are perfect and I can't wait to have Bella as my Wife. I don't think anything could make today any more perfect." I opened my eyes to my father and friends and they all had smiles on their faces.

"Well man, let's go get you married ..."

We begin to head down stairs and I finally got to see the finished product of the 2 weeks of planning. Bella and I decided we wanted to get married at twilight, outside underneath the stars, with a large sheer white tent for the reception and endless candles and lights hanging from the trees, it was us, completely, Soft and romantic.

When I walked outside I was floored. It looked like a fairytale, there were red roses places all throughout the back yard and the tent was covered with the roses and calla lilies Bella chose, the Candles Lit up the inside of the tent which had its sides up making it covered until the reception, and the back yard was lit perfectly and there were only a hand full of chairs placed just to the side of the tent under the large tree facing the lake with a rose petal path leading to the front where I was soon to make Bella my Wife.

The Boys came to stand next to me taking in the site and they all patted me on the back and walked toward the seating area. The Minister was standing at the front and I made my way over to him. We shook hands and spoke briefly about the ceremony when he lifted his hand to my shoulder looking my directly in the eye.

" Edward, I must say in my 40 years of being a minister and performing weddings, I have never before felt the love radiating off of two people then you two. When I was with Bella a few minutes ago she was absolutely aglow with love for you, it`s the same glow I see in you. You two are made for each other and I believe that with every fiber in my body. I don't believe two people were made more perfectly for each other then you two are. Just understand that marriage is a battle and you have to work at it every day, but you two will prove to the world that true love is all you really need."

By the time he was done speaking I was in tears. No truer words have ever been spoken , I reached for him and gave him a big hug.

"Alright, Alright, it`s time to get the waterworks under control. It`s time" Emmett said as he pointed to the back door of the house and turned to go to his seat in the front row.

I looked up and saw everyone was in their seats and Rose standing at the back door of the B&B in a red knee length dress holding a white calla lily that matched the ones throughout the back yard. I heard the music begin to play, a soft melody of Clair De Lune. She began to walk toward us while everyone turned to look at her; she was about half way to us when Alice came into view, she was wearing a similar style red dress also holding a white lily. She also began her walk toward us as rose made it to her seat next to Emmet flashing me a huge smile and a wink, As Alice made it to her seat next to jasper my heart completely stopped. My eyes were frozen on the back door of the house with Bella standing there with her right arm wrapped through her father`s and her left holding a bunch of red roses and lilies mixed together.

She was absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a floor length dress, it wasn't big of excessive it was simple with lace and ribbon it hugged her figure nicely and she really was glowing. Her eyes were glued to me the moment she came into site as mine were to her. The ceremony passed effortlessly, when we spoke our vows it was as if they were being etched into our souls, and when the minister officially pronounced us as husband and wife and that I could finally kiss my bride I grabbed her into my arms and lifted her to me kissing her with all the love I could. Our friends and family were clapping and cheering for us and when I finally put her down I whispered into her ear the only thing that I could think of.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen"

She looked up at me with happy tears in her eyes. "As I love You" She replied.

We walked back to the house to allow the tent to be opened up and for our family and friends to get seated at the table, while I got a moment alone with my Wife. I simply held her in my arms whispering I love yours into her ear. There was nothing else in that moment that needed to be said.

The B&B Staff opened the tent for us to enter and we were again blown away. The candles and the flowers were everywhere it was amazing. I lead Bella through our cheering family while stopping to hug everyone and thanking them for their congratulations. After a few minutes we made it to the head of the table and sat while being served the most delicious chicken I have ever had. It was mouthwatering.

After lots of laughter and MANY kisses from Bella we were about to get up and cut the cake.

"I`d like to say something" Bella stood up and clinked her glass with her knife " I want to think all of you from the bottom of my heart for sharing this amazing night with Edward and I, and if it weren't for you this may not have ever happened. You are all so important to me, and I love you all. Now I know that I'm not one for gifts or anything crazy but I have something I want to give Edward and I want all of our loved ones to share it with us" She reached under the table and Pulled out a box. It was smaller and wrapped in light pastel colors; she turned slightly to me and put it on the table in front of me. "There are so many things I want to be able to say to you and so much love to give you that I figured this would be an easy way to show you just what our life will be, and that without you I wouldn't be who I am today, and our lives together are going to be amazing." She was tearing up and began to look around at our friends and Family only to bring her focus back to me. I took a quick look to our friends and family and they were all sitting on the edge of their seats with anticipation.

I picked up the box and shook it gently earning a laugh from everyone. I began to rip the paper and opened the box to find a tiny White and yellow hat and shirt Combo, I looked up in confusing to Bella smiling wide and everyone was trying to see what was in the box. I lifted the set up to see what was written on the shirt, "We`re having a Baby" was written in yellow and green letters.

I stood up, grabbed Bella, brought my hands to her face to hold her, "I'm going to be a father?? " I whispered, worried if I spoke to loud I'd wake from a dream

"Yes. Edward we are having a baby" she responded. I all of a sudden heard a bunch of Gasps but I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. I leaned in and kissed her picked her up and spun us around; she began giggling into our kisses.

I put her down wrapped my arms around her, her back to me both of us facing everyone rubbed my hands on her stomach, realizing I have my hands on the 2 most important things in my life

"WERE HAVING A BABY' I announced loudly… Everyone got up and ran to us. Congratulating us and showing us all the love in the world.

**I'm only going to have one more chapter of this story and then I am going to put it to bed. I can't focus on writing anymore, mostly due to being addicted to other peoples F.F stories.. lol.. Well that and real life sucking.. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I really did enjoy reading it, I do plan on finishing my other story but it may take a bit for me to get back into it. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and added my story to their fave`s..**

**Eeekk…. And to my Short Bus Special Best friend. Oh yeah.. you know who you are.. **

**I couldn't have tried to write this without you to brainstorm with ;) **


End file.
